


Master

by Miss_Cocoa



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Edd "Double D", Fellatio, M/M, Master/Pet, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sounding, Urethral Play, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: Some old filth I made from yesteryear.BDSM coated so if it's not your thing, I don't suggest this for you.However, the BDSM is pretty tame here. But anyway reader beware.





	Master

"Please Kevin, no more." Edd cried out. His breathing was ragged, sweat and spit dripped into a puddle of juices on the floor while he hovered above it. His body was scorching as he panted, his hair splayed down his back and sweat soaked strands of hair dripping like stalactites. 

"What did you call me, Dork?" He growled pulling up his hair with a sadistic smirk, forcing his blue eyes do stare into the gingers eyes. Kevin could hardly suppress his laughter as he heard a gentle moan come from his Edd and watched the strain for him not to give into the ecstasy and let his eyes roll back from the tightened rope. His eyes widened as he realized what he was supposed to say.

"I-I'm sorry...Master. Please...have mercy on me." Kevin snickered sending shivers down his spine as he walked behind the suspended man, his finger trailing down his skin biting his lip in delight in how he twitched and the noises he made. He especially loved how he made goosebumps form on his pale skin so easily as he made his way to his backside and tickled his bound balls gently grinning gleefully in his whines and his incoherent begging as his hardened member pulsed red and dripping with precum that escaped the urethral injection. Kevin came back to Double D's face nipping his ear gently and licking the shell of it making him quiver and let out a breathless sigh.

"You know I love it when you beg, Eddward." He purred. Edd throbbed again his toes curling from the blissful pain that jolted up his spine that came from his weeping tip.

"Yes, Master." He breathed out. Just for a few moments, Kevin watched him, enjoying what he had done to his lover. The shallow breaths he made, his soaked body trapped in a web of rope suspending him in the air, his mind forgetting the over-compulsive need to be tidy as he was bathed in his own sweat and Kevin's drying cum. The crimson marks that just seemed to glow from his pale skin in shape of Kevin's hands and a few other additions they had from the bedroom. The smell of sex reeking off of him that seemed to always make the both of them hard immediately. But the best part was his eyes: They were an amazing contradiction that even he had no idea he could do to him. They were dull and devoid of life, and yet if you looked into them, you could see this incredible spark of life and pleasure as they gleamed azure. Kevin loved to stare into them as he begged or when he was getting sucked off, they were hypnotizing in a way, often getting him lost into those blue eyes of Edd's. Kevin maliciously smirked grabbing a riding crop and slapped Edd's aching cock with it once reveling in the sound of his shriek.

"But I know you can beg better than that." Five more times the crop landed on the base of his cock making him jerk and scream in pleasure as he shivered his tongue out as he panted desperately, as he shuddered with each pulse his dick made. "Beg."

"M-Master..." He gasped out. "I beg of you...please..."

"Please?" Kevin repeated. "Please what?" With a cruel chuckle, he moved the crop back and forth underneath the tip of his hardened overloaded cock, careful not to budge the injection.

"I need it...I n-n-n-need to cum...I want to c-come for Master~" Kevin couldn't help but to grow hard from the desperation and submissiveness from his voice.

"Alright, my love. I'll let you come." Edd looked up at his Master his eyes brightening up a little.

"T-Thank y--uk" He gagged as his Master slammed his cock down his throat. Edd couldn't help but to have his eyes roll back as he was used his dick pleasuring his whole body with electrifying bliss shot up and down his body as Kevin fucked his throat. His tongue worked his underside as he smiled the best he could hearing the deep guttural moans from the ginger as he bobbed his head. His eyes back in their original position he looked up at Kevin to see his head thrown back in euphoria as his hips pumped the tufts of red tickling Edd's nose, the scent of his manhood overcoming him as he slurped and suckled. Kevin pulsed ready to release at any second. Edd moved his cock up and took him completely in his throat as his tongue weakly lapped at his balls knowing that made him explode. With a growl, Kevin coated his lover's throat in white as he pulled out watching him drink what was in his mouth.

"Good boy." Kevin smiled and stroked his hair before going to the back of him again and sliding in two fingers making Edd squirm in delight, his hole already opened for him as Kevin chuckled unbinding the suspended man's balls rubbing them gently as he listened to the moans and squeals that came from his pet. Kevin pulled out his fingers and grabbed his ass positioning himself watching Edd's ass twitch in anticipation. Once his tip was in perfect place, Kevin moved his hand down to his tip grabbing the injection ready to pull it out. The ginger slammed his cock in his tight ass making Edd arch his back in bliss as he grit his teeth, tears of euphoria sliding down his cheeks. Kevin took this chance to pull the small rod out his urethra as he groaned from the tightness clasped around his cock. The rod dropping to the ground, Edd screamed as cum erupted from his dick as he shuddered madly his hands balled into a fist as his toes curled. Kevin wasted no time in pounding his ass with no mercy fucking him through his long awaited orgasm listening to his cries and moans his orgasm spent with another one quickly building. Kevin's cock throbbed watching him convulse and twitch helplessly as he fell limp in the bonds that had him his moaning stopped as he panted but his ass clasping tighter. Kevin couldn't help but to feel his end coming and coming fast as he picked the pace stroking his lover in tandem watching him shudder as his head hung, drips of sweat falling from his raven black locks as he pulsed in the ginger's hand. Quickly, the two came again as Kevin was the only one who cried out. Coming down from their highs, Kevin made quick work of releasing Edd from the bonds catching his unmoving body. Edd weakly looked up at Kevin a blank blissed out smile on his face, the gap proudly shown.

"G-Good boy for M-Master..." He wheezed. Kevin shushed him and kissed his head picking him up carefully and holding him close. Edd hummed in mindless pleasure before closing his eyes and leaning on Kevin's shoulder. "L-Love Master." Kevin chuckled and kissed his nose.

"Master loves you too, dork."

~

Kevin shot up feeling an uncomfortable sticky feeling in his bed as he recalled what he just dreamt moments ago. His member was sticking to his boxers as he groaned.

"God damn it." He huffed. "Not again." Looking over to the side, he saw a peacefully sleeping Edd with a small grin in his face. Kevin stroked his cheek gently unable to help but to smile as well. He got up and shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom getting some new boxers and pants. _I know he wouldn't be into it, but I can't resist thinking about fuckin' him mindless like that._ "Keep it together man." He scolded himself. After cleaning himself off and changing, Kevin sighed and went back to bed careful not to wake his sleeping partner. Edd tossed and turned making small whimpers and groans after a couple minutes before Kevin grabbed him and cradled his head. Stopping for a few moments, Kevin sighed and closed his eyes drifting off.

"M-Master~" Kevin's eyes shot open as he looked down at the sleeping man in his arms with a small grin on his face as he continued to sleep. With a groan, Kevin felt himself harden once more.

"Damn you, Eddward."

**Author's Note:**

> It was a dream, because I'm a huge tool. I wrote this when I was in the middle of my KevEdd series on Wattpad. I had a nasty nasty block and all I could think of was smut for a while, and this helped me get it out. I may edit this in the future, but I'm in no rush to do so. I also may copy and paste my KevEdd series here too. Not that sure yet.
> 
> Anywhoo...I hope you enjoyed my block killer. Toodles!~♥


End file.
